Spear
Basic Information Moveset: Zhao Yun Advanced Skill: Reach 'Flask Wheel' 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' These are all the + stats of the Weapons. Pictures For a view of the weapons in every element click here! Emblems & Move Set 'Emblems' 'Move Set' Note: *''Stagger - Enemy weapon gets pushed up in the air and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled.'' *''Stun - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled.'' *''Knockback - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo.'' *''Collapse - Enemy slumps onto the ground, as if being defeated with no health left. Takes effect even if enemy is stunned or staggered. Takes precedence over Knockback, but not Stun.'' *''Launch - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle.'' *''Rotation Lock - Inability to turn your character during the animation.'' *''Element - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack.'' *''SA - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this.'' *''"O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy.'' *''Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem'' *''Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack.'' 'Musou' 'Musou Length' This table lists the Musou stat and how much Musou you will need to increase the minimum number of hits you will do. (Assuming you use the full length of the bar) Do note that these numbers may not fully represent the minimum needed to increase the number of hits. 'Emblem Evaluation' These are opinions and should not be taken as fact. every player has there own opinion. Video Demonstration Advanced + Reach - Doubles the range of melee attacks with your weapon. AoE attacks, such as the C5, do not increase in area. Instead, it changes position: the new position is double the distance of its initial position and you. Weapon Switch When using the Weapon Switch to this weapon - Motion Damage Values *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is usually the knockback finisher of the combo(if it has one). *"Base" represents the damage value of the attack by itself. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled. Temper Suggestion These are opnions based on what other players have created. To add a new Row right click any box and select insert row after. Category:Weapons Category:Shu Kingdom Category:Reach